


Double Barrel

by Halcloud



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boat Sex, Boats and Ships, Boyfriends, Bratting, Corporal Punishment, Cute, Discipline, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hunters & Hunting, Love, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Over the Knee, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcloud/pseuds/Halcloud
Summary: A loving couple take a trip to the Oregon Coast for a little hunting, a little loving, and maybe a little correction. 😘
Relationships: Gene/Rex
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Double Barrel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Halcloud,
> 
> Oregon and Washington coastal and mountain huckleberries, you don’t tell anyone about your best gathering spots. :)
> 
> https://halcloud.wordpress.com
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos, & comments!

Twenty-four-year-old Rex skipped up the front walkway. I watched my boyfriend from the living room window, unbeknownst to him. The blond knocked at our front door in a jovial sort of way. How can anyone be so happy? Though, his usual upbeat personality is a refreshing addition to my life. 

"Gene!" my boyfriend yelled from the porch. "I forgot my house keys!"

I walked around to the foyer and let him inside. 

"Hot damn, here I am!" Rex laughed and glanced around. Supplies had been piled up by the door before he left, but I'd packed it into the SUV while he was securing food for our trip. My handsome young man was dressed head-to-toe in heavy-winter Realtree camo-clothing, even his boots. "Sorry it took so long. Apparently, the whole town arrived at the grocery store at the same time. I put the ice and some things inside the cooler that you left in the driveway."

"What?! Huh?! Rex, I can hear you, but I can't see you!" I teased because of his outfit, laughing lightly. "Hey, you want to change clothes before we head out? We won't be doing any hunting until tomorrow."

Stepping back, he held his arms out and looked at his outfit, "Oh, I didn't really think about that."

"The SUV is all packed except for the food you just bought. I didn't realize that you snuck out dressed like that. It's like you just stepped out of a Cabela's catalog."

"Yeah, I was getting odd looks from the store clerks."

"C'mere," I said, motioning him closer. Obeying me, our tongues met for a sizzling moment of passion. Sliding, hot, wet; I pulled back first. Rex breathed heavily against me. I unbuttoned his camo coat and helped him out of it. "Such a good boy."

My boyfriend slipped his shirt off, tossing it on top of his discarded coat. 

I leaned in, licking and sucking at his hardened nipple. His beautifully soft skin was calling to me. I gently ran my hands down his sides, slipping one inside his pants along his hip. 

"Mmm," Rex hummed, planting some heated kisses to my neck. 

Taking my boyfriend by the arm, I began pulling him upstairs to our bedroom. Reaching our bed, he kicked off his camo pants while I grabbed the lube from our nightstand. 

"Gene, fuck me," Rex whispered, positioning his naked body on the mattress. 

"Heh," I breathed. Lowering my jeans and briefs, my rock-hard cock bobbed out. I stretched and flexed slightly, attempting to impress him. 

Grinning, Rex wiggled his sexy little ass. 

"My naughty boy has belt marks from our discussion last night." Leaning in, I kissed at his recently whipped cheeks, "Naughty boy."

"Sorry, Daddy, I'll remember to be your good boy—For awhile."

"Mmhmm," I hummed against my boyfriend's ass and my dick twitched. Laying a trail of sloppy, juicy pecks to his hole, I pulled back and our eyes met. I reached forward and traced a finger along the short blond hairs on the back of his neck. Leaning in, our lips met once again. The room was sweltering as I pulled away. 

Grinning, his face had gone bright red. 

"Love you," I said and gave his sore ass a loving rub. 

"Mmm—I love you more, Gene."

Applying a generous amount of lube, I slicked us up and pressed my hard cock against his soft, pink pucker. I eased myself inside him, listening to the sounds of pleasure escaping his lips. 

"Gene," he whispered hoarsely. 

Thrusting, I got into our usual rhythm, our bodies knew each other well. Waves of heat coursed through me as I pounded into him. His moans filling the room, skin glistening, our bodies slapping together. "Whew–" I breathed in pure ecstasy. 

"Ah–Gene. Gene."

Reaching the edge while staring at the back of his head, I brought my hand up and let his blond hair flitter through my fingers as I kept fucking him. With thoughts of my beautiful man, I filled him with my hot cum. I withdrew myself and slid back to give him room. 

Rex turned over, breathing hard. His handsome, throbbing cock was leaking thick, sweet honey. 

I licked at the length of him, then took my boyfriend's tip in my mouth. Working my way up to his base; wet, sucking, sliding, everything was perfect. His breaths were deep as I continued. 

"Ah, Gene," he moaned. "I'm close."

"Mmm," I hummed while sucking at him. Rex's fingers suddenly gripped at my hair, his hot cum shooting down my throat. I kissed at my man's handsome cock on my way out. 

"I needed that," he breathed, adjusting himself as I laid alongside his body. 

I kissed at his neck, "Mmhmm. Let's go shower off the sweat and sex, then we'll leave."

"Okay."

Resting for a few minutes, we showered and got dressed. 

"Hey, where's Earl?" Rex asked. 

I chuckled, "The back forty. He's blowing off some steam. The old man got all wound up when I started packing the SUV, especially when he saw the shotguns. So, I tricked him and locked the gate."

My boyfriend turned his head and gave me a dirty look as we walked downstairs together. 

"What?" I asked, feigning innocence. 

"You be nice to our dog."

"Our dog?" I teased. "I had him for a good seven years before you ever waltzed into our lives."

"And now he's mine, and you'll be nice to him or it'll be YOU getting a belt across the ass."

"Yes, sir," I grinned and gave my man a smooch. 

Going around, we double checked that the house was locked and went outside. 

I made my way out back and found Earl at the field gate. The nine-year-old black Labrador did his happy dance in front of the latch. "Ready to go, Mr. Earl Sparks?" I asked and my dog's dancing intensified. Releasing Earl, I nearly got ran over. He streaked out of view toward the front yard. "Heh."

Getting the food loaded and helping Earl into his usual seat behind mine, we left the house. Rex turned on the radio as I pulled onto the main road. He sang along with an old Mel McDaniel song. 

"Is this when they play the oldies now?" I asked. 

"Ohh, must be," Rex replied. "Hey, ya know what? I could karaoke the shit out of _Baby's Got Her Blue Jeans On_. We should do that sometime. Go to a place like that. Karaoke."

"All my ex's live in Texas," I sung quietly. 

His eyes were about burning a hole through my skull, "You are not allowed to sing that."

"Heh. Yes, sir. Sorry."

Driving for awhile, we stopped at a place to eat and let the dog out to stretch his legs. 

"Look at the shine on him!" some guy said about Earl while we were in the parking lot. 

"Thanks!" Rex replied, giving our dog's head a pat. 

Getting back on the road and reaching our destination, I got us checked into the inn. It was a nice place with a little kitchen in the room, which was convenient. 

Rex laid down between Earl and me on the king-size bed, "So, how far is the bay from here?"

"About a ten-minute drive," I grinned, giving my boyfriend a quick peck. 

"Why aren't we going out today?"

"It's better to go out in the morning."

"Well, that's boring."

"You don't want to spend the day doing nothing with me?"

"No, that's boring," Rex laughed and eyed me. Brat was written all over his face. Leaning in, he gave me a heated kiss. 

We separated and stared at each other. 

I waggled my eyebrows, "Well, it's about lunchtime. What should we do? There's a nice Italian place near the ocean. You know what? We shoulda drove over here a month or two ago for huckleberries. I know some prime gathering spots," I grinned. "But shh–" I whispered, "don't tell nobody. My spots are secret."

"Like, what? Nobody knows about your spots?"

"Nope, nobody. We'll come out here next year."

He smiled and thumbed at my sideburns, "Okay, we'll do that. Walking around in the berry bushes sounds romantic, Mr. Sparks."

"Heh."

Discussing our meal plans further, Rex felt bad about leaving the dog alone. So, I called in an order for the Italian place and drove over to get it. 

We had a low-key evening, and I prodded Rex awake at 4 AM the next morning. 

"I'll make breakfast while you get dressed," I smiled. "Get up, let's get going."

"I thought opening time was like at 7:30," Rex grumped. 

"We gotta eat, drive over there, pile our stuff into the boat, get out on the water, find a spot in the reeds while it's still dark, and layout our decoy spread before 7:35. Guns up at 7:35."

"That's a lot of work," he whined, snuggling back into the bedding. 

"Why'd you come then? You could've stayed home."

"Don't get grumpy with me."

"I'm not," I said grumpily. "Do you want to stay here alone?"

He didn't answer, having fallen back to sleep. 

I got dressed and gathered my stuff, grabbed Earl, and left without Rex. 

Driving over there, my cell started blowing up. I parked at the docks and answered it. 

"Why'd you leave without me!" Rex shot off. 

"You didn't seem too interested. I'll be back around noon," I told him. "I left my card laying on the table and there's some shops down around there if you want to go wandering around. If you want to go hunting with Earl and me, you can come tomorrow. I'm not going to force you."

"Fine," my boyfriend replied emotionally. "I wanted to go today."

"Are you crying? Don't lie."

"No, I'm not crying," he sniffed. "It's cause I'm standing out front of the inn, and it's cold out here."

"Damnit, Rex. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Hanging up and driving back to the inn, I found him waiting for me on the bench outside the front window. I grabbed his arm and led him inside. 

"No-no, let's go," Rex tried. "I'm ready, see?" He was dressed in his duck hunting gear. 

Depositing him on the bed, I gave my arms a fold. 

My boyfriend frowned, "I'm sorry. I knew you wanted to leave super early. It's still super early, so let's go."

"Get your Thermos then. I'd filled it with coffee and left it on the counter."

Getting to his feet, he strode over and grabbed it. 

"Don't come if you're only trying to make me happy. I don't want YOU to be unhappy, sitting out in the frigid weather, freezing your balls off."

Rex approached me and gave my neck a kiss, "I honestly want to go."

Leaving the inn and, once again, arriving at the docks, I started backing our boat into the water and stopped to load it with our things and guns. It's a good size boat for hunting and has a nice Realtree MAX-5 wrap. The dog had gotten in by himself. 

"Earl is so happy!" Rex noted. 

In the boat, I gave the Labrador's head a pet. He was focused on the darkness above us and jerked his head away from my hand. How dare I obstruct his skyward view. "Yeah, it's ingrained in his DNA. This'll probably be his last year, then he'll just be a retired couch dog."

"That's sad cause he loves it so much. Can we take him huckleberry gathering next year?"

"Yeah, we could do that," I smiled. 

Getting Rex in the boat, he nearly fell in the water. Heh. 

We set out and motored over to a nice spot where we wouldn't be bothered by other hunters and the ducks would be coming in heavy. I had Rex hold the flashlight while I tossed out the decoy spread. 

"I thought you were gonna whip my ass earlier," Rex mumbled. 

I chuckled and tossed the last decoy in the water, "For what?"

"Not getting up."

"Why are you being a fussbucket?"

"You were mad."

"I wasn't really mad, if you wanted to sleep instead of coming out with me, that's the way it was. And mad doesn't equal an ass whipping. All good things in moderation, eh? You just feel guilty for causing Daddy a SLIGHT hassle, is what, hmm?"

"Maybe I needed a spanking."

"Would you like a spanking now?"

"In the boat?"

"You can hold the flashlight over your shoulder. That way, I can see what I'm doing."

"Oh, God."

"Yes?" I laughed. 

"Pfft."

"Hurry up though," I said and sat down, giving my knee a pat. Pulling my glove off, I shined the flashlight on my face, "Get your britches down if you want to do this." I then pointed the flashlight toward his crotch. 

Rex removed a glove and worked his buttons. Lowering his camo pants, my boyfriend turned and revealed his faded-belt-marked, milky-white mounds. He slipped his belt out of his pant loops and gave me the length of leather. Placing himself over my lap, he gave his bottom an enticing wiggle. 

"Take the flashlight and hold it," I directed. 

"Okay," Rex replied and grabbed the flashlight. He kinda propped it up with his elbow along the seat, which more so illuminated the reeds behind us than his ass. "Gene, I am sorry. I'll wake up proper tomorrow."

"Mmhmm," I hummed and began slapping his cheeks with my hand. 

Wiggling slightly under my heavy hand, he sucked in a sharp breath as I gave his sit spots some serious attention. A boat with a loud motor was coming our way, but I just kept on. Suddenly, a bright-fucking-light was pointed at us, lighting up the whole area. It was a fish and wildlife officer. 

The man pulled up closer to my decoy spread and cut his motor. "Spanking your son? Son, you better listen to your dad."

"Yes, sir!" my boyfriend groaned loudly. 

I continued spanking him, my hand biting harshly into either cheek as the officer watched. 

"Ouch!" Rex yelped when I really laid into him. "Oww!!" His cock was rock hard and pressing against my leg. 

"Well, no shooting until 7:35 or it's a big fine. I'll be listening and I know who's out here!"

"Yes, sir!" I called back. "No problem! Do you need to see our paperwork?"

"No-no, carry on," the man laughed and started his engine. "Good hunting!!"

With the officer gone, I paused my boyfriend's spanking and wrapped the belt around my hand. "Don't jolt around too much."

Rex breathed heavily, "Yes, sir."

Bringing the short length of leather down across his cheeks with a solid CRACK, I grabbed the light from him and held it with my free hand. Giving him a long series of fiery licks, I got some good yipes out of him. 

CRACK!! 

"AH-OWWWwww!!" Rex cried out. "I'm sorry! Gene, I'm sorry."

"Okay, I'm done," I decided. 

He carefully stood up and gave his spanked bottom a rub. His dick leaking sweet honey in front of my face. 

Grinning, I grabbed Rex by the hips, "Come here, I'll take care of that."

"Wait, I don't deserve–" he became distracted by me licking at the length of him. "Oh, God."

I looked up and smiled at my boyfriend, "Want me to stop?"

"No, sir," he breathed. "Don't stop."

"Heh." My tongue wet, sliding, sucking at his glorious cock, it wasn't long before I had his hot cum shooting down my throat. I pulled back and gave his hip a little smack, "Get your britches up. Time to sit quietly and wait for 7:35."

Rex leaned down and kissed my forehead, "Alright."


End file.
